


Peter

by evilcupcake



Series: The Sheriffs Job [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: The sheriff sure didn't like what his son was telling him.





	

“So, your dating Peter?” the sheriff asked. “The psychopath?”

“He’s changed. I’ve been helping him ever since he’s come back from the dead.” Stiles said.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” the sheriff huffed.

“Ok how about tomorrow?” Stiles asked.

“Fine but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” the sheriff grumbled and made his way to the living room.


End file.
